Lepszy Świat
by MrReynevan2
Summary: Jest rok 2026. Gry MMO na Nerve Gear'a stały się popularne na cały świat. Ale czy są one wystarczające, by zatrzymać przy sobie graczy?
1. Rozdział 1 - Deszcz na dobry początek

_**Witajcie, drodzy czytelnicy.**_  
_**Chciałbym zaprosić Was do przeczytanie mojego krótkiego, bądź nie - zobaczymy, jak wyjdzie - opowiadania osadzonego w świecie znanym z anime SAO.**_  
_**Przede wszystkim, chciałbym podziękować jednej osobie, która zachęciła mnie do pisania FF poprzez swoją świetną historię, więc dziękuję bardzo.**_  
_**Kolejna rzecz - ostrzeżenie. Jeśli:**_  
_**- Nie lubisz gier;**_  
_**- Nie lubisz angielskich wstawek;**_  
_**- denerwują Cię typowo informatyczne podsumowania niektórych sytuacji**_  
_**zwyczajnie nie czytaj tego Fanfic'a. **_

Piękne, słoneczne popołudnia nie były niczym nadzwyczajnym dla tej krainy. Wręcz przeciwnie - Zdarzały się średnio... trzydzieści, lub trzydzieści jeden razy na miesiąc. Z tego właśnie powodu, dziś, wśród graczy zgromadzonych w pobliżu miasta Lightwind. zapanowało niemałe zamieszanie.

Ryth, jeden z wojowników, będących w mieście przejazdem, zatrzymał się zdziwiony. Może w innych grach MMO, powstałych na silniku znanym ze Sword Art Online deszcz nie był niczym niezwykłym, ale nie tutaj. Ryth rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszyscy otaczający go gracze wyglądali na podobnie zdziwionych.

- No cóż, w końcu to tylko deszcz - pomyślał Ryth, idąc w stronę bramy wyjściowej z miasta - przecież jest on zintegrowany z silnikiem gry, więc nawet, jeśli została wyłączona procentowa szansa jego wystąpienia „naturalnego", to przecież wciąż istnieje możliwość jednorazowego wywołania opadów.

Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach, Ryth wyszedł z miasta i skierował się w stronę podziemnych jaskiń - ostatnimi czasy jego ulubionego spawna potworów. Ponoć, gdzieś na końcu znajduje się także boss - potężny golem posiadający umiejętności tj. zamrażanie wody dookoła, oraz atak lodowymi soplami. To jednak nie było w tym momencie ważne. W pierwszej kolejności, Ryth chciał zdobyć trochę złota na nowe wyposażenie. Nie dość, że jego zbroja i tak była słaba, to dodatkowo, z ostatnią aktualizacją rozbudowany został system uszkodzeń. Od niedawna, każda zbroja, która miała poziom o pięć niższy, niż jej właściciel, zwyczajnie szybciej się rozpadała.

Ryth już dawno przysiągł sobie, że w końcu zacznie robić questy, jednak jak dotąd niewiele z tego wyszło. To właśnie questy były najlepszym sposobem, by otrzymać dużo złota, oraz w miarę dobre wyposażenie. Te jednak, w odróżnieniu od zwykłego zabijania mobów agresywnych, wymagały mnóstwo biegania po królestwie oraz bezsensownych i długich rozmów z NPC.

- Gdybym tylko sam potrafił stworzyć, oraz skonfigurować własne MMO pod Nerve Gear'a… - pomyślał Ryth, wchodząc do podziemnych labiryntów.


	2. Rozdział 2 - Jaskinia, gobliny i mag

Ryth już dawno przestał liczyć kolejnych wrogów. Walczył głównie z goblinami, jaskinie były ich pełne. Nie byli zbyt wymagający, nie dawali też dużo doświadczenia, jednak gwarantowali więcej złota, niż wiele przeciwników o poziomie podobnym do poziomu Ryth'a. Było to spowodowane strategią walki goblinów. Zazwyczaj rzucali się na przeciwnika grupkami liczącymi po sześć, lub osiem osobników. Sprawiało to, że każda postać posiadająca umiejętności obszarowe nie miała z nimi najmniejszych problemów, a każdy zabity goblin pozostawiał po sobie kilkanaście monet.

- Za niedługo będę musiał wrócić do miasta – zdał sobie nagle sprawę Ryth.

Zajęty walką nie zauważył, ze od strony wejścia do jaskiń zbliża się inny gracz. W pewnym momencie, wielki rozbłysk światła przerwał zmagania Ryth'a. Ten instynktownie odskoczył, jednak promień energii nie był skierowany w niego. Przerażone i mocno już zdenerwowane gobliny zaczęły wrzeszczeć, ale natychmiast ucichły, gdy tylko promień skierował się w ich stronę.

- Złoto jest twoje – powiedział nieznajomy. Jego Nick brzmiał Mindtraveller.

- Em, dzięki – zdołał wykrztusić Ryth, którego zdziwiło nagłe przybycie innego gracza – dlaczego mi pomogłeś? Przecież poradziłbym sobie sam.

- Mam swój ukryty cel – odrzekł na to zagadkowym tonem przybysz. Po chwili namysłu dodał: - Co powiesz na mały deal? Przyłączę się do ciebie i razem wyczyścimy te jaskinie. Po drodze do bossa całe złoto zostawiam tobie, a lootem z golema dzielimy się po połowie?

- A co, jeśli loot będzie niepodzielny?

- Nie narzekaj, dzięki mnie przeprawisz się szybciej, a dodatkowo… - w tym momencie spojrzał wymownie na zbroję Ryth'a – szybciej zmienisz tą kupę złomu na coś lepszego.

- No dobra, w takim razie czemu nie? – Ryth otworzył menu i wybrał opcję utworzenia drużyny – Skąd przyszedł ci pomysł na taki Nick? – spytał w międzyczasie.

- To? A, to tylko jeden z licznych, które mam cały czas w głowie. Ciężko mi się zdecydować, więc częste go zmieniam. Z tego powodu, jak chcesz wysłać do mnie wiadomość, to szukaj mnie po awatarze – odrzekł z uśmiechem MindTraveller.

- Wait, what? Przecież użytkownik nie może sam sobie zmieniać Nicku kiedy tylko chce.

- Kto nie może, ten nie może. Wysyłaj już to zaproszenie.

Ruszyli w głąb jaskini. Po kilku chwilach trafili na dość liczną grupę goblinów. Ryth już wyciągał miecz, gdy usłyszał słowa towarzysza:

- Nie wysilaj się, zanim aktywujesz te swoje śmieszne skille oni już dawno będą martwi.

Miał rację. MindTraveller użył tym razem swojego krótkiego miecza, który nosił przy pasie. Wyjął go z ozdobnej pochwy i przejechał palcem z góry na dół po klindze. Miecz rozjarzył się elektrycznością. Dookoła sypały się iskry, gdy ten człowiek zamachnął się kilka razy.

- Z takiej odległości wielkiej krzywdy im nie wyrządzisz mieczem – powiedział nie do końca przekonany Ryth.

- Tak sądzisz? – Ryth wzniósł miecz nad głowę

Nagle w kierunku wrogów wystrzeliły trzy świetliste błyskawice. Każda rozdzielała się na więcej, gdy tylko dotknęła wroga. Gobliny nie zdążyły przedsięwziąć nic. Po prostu zniknęły i zostały jedynie mieszki ze złotem.

- Wow… - Ryth nie potrafił wyksztusić nic więcej.

- No, taki mały trick do szybkiej eliminacji wrogów.

- Jak się ten sill nazywa? I dla jakich klas postaci jest dostępny?

- Nie nazywa się i nie jest dostępny. Zaprojektowałem go jedynie dla moich potrzeb.


	3. Rozdział 3 - Lodowy Golem

Ryth zaniemówił na chwilę.  
- Jak to? Przecież do tego też potrzebne są uprawnienia admina… - Zamilkł nagle, spoglądając pytająco na MindTraveller'a.

- Nie, nie jestem adminem. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie – Odpowiedział dziwny gracz – Pokonajmy tego bossa, a wszystko ci wytłumaczę w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu.

Wznowili podróż w głąb jaskiń pełnych stalagmitów, stalaktytów, stalagnatów, cieknącej wody i goblinów. Ryth obiecał sobie, że już nic go dziś nie zdziwi.

Dotarcie do bossa jaskiń – „Potężnego Lodowego Golema" zajęła im ponad godzinę. Jednak, gdy tylko znaleźli się przed wielką, wykutą grotą ze sklepieniem położonym o jakieś 3 metry wyżej, niż w jaskiniach dotychczas, już wiedzieli, że są na miejscu.

- To tu. Z tego co wiem, to ten boss ma czterdziesty poziom, więc będziemy musieli się postarać – Rzekł po dłuższej chwili milczenia Ryth.

- Ludzie zawsze wszystko wyolbrzymiają. – odparł znudzonym tonem MindTraveller – golem ma trzydziesty drugi poziom i tylko trzy ataki, z czego należy się obawiać tylko dwóch. Ponadto strzegą go tylko jakieś drobne miniony. Jest ich niewiele, a boss nie potrafi nic więcej spawnować, więc szanse mamy wielkie, mimo, iż masz tylko dwudziesty siódmy poziom.

- Skąd… A, tak, owszem, dwudziesty siódmy – Ryth zachował wszelkie niejasności dla siebie.

MindTraveller uśmiechnął się tylko tajemniczo i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Dookoła głowy Ryth'a zaczęły wirować znaki zapytania, wielokropki, oraz wykrzykniki.

- Funny enough, chodźmy dalej – Ryth spojrzał z rozdrażnieniem na znaczki i odsunął je ręką.

Wkroczyli do wielkiej groty, gdzie na środku stał wielki, półprzezroczysty, zamrożony kształt. Ryth rozejrzał się wokół:

- Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby lodowy golem mógł zamarznąć… - stwierdził po chwili.

- Wygląda na to, że triggery nie zadziałały i system nie odnotował naszej obecności w grocie. No cóż, zdarza się – MindTraveller odpowiedział na stwierdzenie towarzysza z przesadnym smutkiem w głosie – wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli go rozwalić w takiej postaci. Bądź tak miły i nie używaj żadnych ognistych umiejętności, dobrze?

MindTraveller wyjął swój miecz i obrócił go kilka razy w powietrzu. Klinga zmieniła się w błyszczący lód, po którego powierzchni przebiegały pojedyncze iskierki. Widząc to, Ryth wyjął miecz i użył kilku umiejętności zwiększających obrażenia. Obaj ruszyli do ataku. Ryth zaatakował golema od lewej, a jego tajemniczy towarzysz z prawej. Wystarczyło kilka ciosów, by lodowa bryła pękła, uwalniając zamkniętego w środku, nieruchomego przeciwnika.

- Teraz, celuj w serce – krzyknął MindTraveller.

Ryth usłuchał. Użył wzmocnionego ciosu, by wbić miecz prosto w pierś przeciwnika w czasie, gdy MindTraveller oderwał mu głowę za pomocą wystrzelonej z lewej ręki kuli zielono-żółtego ognia.

- No i po wszystkim, możemy wracać – Mag z mieczem odwrócił się – idziesz?

- Mam wrażenie, że robisz to specjalnie. – Rzekł cicho Ryth – Pokazujesz mi swoje najróżniejsze umiejętności, których u nikogo jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby mnie jeszcze bardziej zdezorientować.

- Kto wie? Może tak jest, a może to tylko Bugi jakieś? – MindTraveller stał odwrócony do niego plecami, lecz Ryth dałby sobie rękę obciąć, że na jego twarzy widnieje lekki, tajemniczy uśmieszek.


	4. Rozdział 4 - Rozmowa przy ognisku

_**Witam. Trochę czasu minęło, przez kilkanaście godzin nie miałem dostępu do panelu user'a, potem jakoś tak wyszło, że zapomniałem o tej stronie. No cóż...**_

Kryształy teleportacyjne to jednak wspaniały wynalazek. Gdy Ryth pojawił się w małej wiosce na obrzeżach królestwa zapadał już azmrok. Oznaczało to, że w świecie realnym będzie już blisko północ.

- Zaraz trzeba będzie już kończyć… - pomyślał z westchnieniem.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, lecz nigdzie nie widział swojego towarzysza.

- Znowu dałem się wrobić, jak zawsze – westchnął ze znużeniem Ryth – nie powinienem ufać nikomu.

- Jesteś tego pewien?

Nagle na niebie pojawiła się świecąca kula. Po chwili wystrzelił z niej prosto w dół strumień złotego światła. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że znowu jest południe, a w następnym momencie z jasności wynurzył się… Streeker.

- Kolejny z tych twoich tricków, co? – Ryth nie dał po sobie poznać, że jest zaskoczony – i, jak widzę, nowy Nick sobie znalazłeś?

- Owszem, jakoś tak wyszło. – Odpowiedział beztrosko Streeker – Dobra, nie mamy już wiele czasu, bo późno już będzie. – otworzył ekwipunek, następnie wyjął trochę drewna. Ułożył gałęzie w niedbały sposób, a następnie podpalił płomieniem z lewej ręki.

- No dobra Streeker – zaczął Ryth, siadając wygodnie przy ogniu – co to ma wszystko znaczyć? I dlaczego rozpalasz ognisko, jak jesteśmy w wiosce? Przecież możemy iść do gospody.

- Gospody są zbyt mainstreamowe - odrzekł zapytany - poczekaj moment, tylko upewnię się, że nikt nas nie będzie podsłuchiwał.

- Ok., jak sobie chcesz.

Streeker otworzył swój ekwipunek i wybrał jakiś przedmiot. Na jego wyciągniętej dłoni zmaterializowało się małe, lśniące metalicznie pudełko. Otworzył je, a następnie zaczął coś wpisywać na niewielkiej, ukrytej w środku klawiaturze. Przez chwilę Ryth widział zarysy ścian, które rozciągnęły się w sześcian o krawędzi ok. trzech metrów dookoła ich ogniska. Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy.

- Teraz możemy swobodnie rozmawiać – rzekł Streeker, chowając przenośną konsolkę i siadając naprzeciw Ryth'a.

- Co to właściwie było?

- Musiałem wyłączyć log'owanie na obszarze kilku metrów dookoła nas na dziesięć minut. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie mam pewności jak jest tutaj, ale w wielu grach na silniku SAO jest włączona opcja log'owania rozmów graczy, jeśli system uzna, że poruszają tematy niezgodne z zasadami gry. To część systemu anty-hackerskiego.

- Serio? – Ryth nie był w stanie wyksztusić nic więcej.

Dopiero teraz, w świetle ognia i poza jaskiniami wypełnionymi wrogami miał czas, by przyjrzeć się dokładniej towarzyszowi. Streeker miał długie, sięgające poniżej ramion, ciemne włosy, czarne oczy oraz był mniej więcej jego wzrostu. Jego ekwipunek również nie wyróżniał się niczym specjalnym. Nie nosił hełmu ani tarczy, jego zbroja była wykonana z ciemnego metalu, po którym od czasu do czasu przebiegały wyładowania elektryczne. Przy pasie nosił krótki miecz z dość długą rękojeścią, oraz małym rubinem umieszczonym w głowicy. Miecz znajdował się w zdobionej złotem pochwie, która dobrze komponowała się z rękojeścią miecza. Nie wyglądał jakoś nadzwyczajnie. W końcu każdy może mieć długie włosy, a wysokopoziomowy czarodziej mógł bez wysiłku nadawać ekwipunkowi magiczne właściwości. Tylko, że on nie bardzo na maga wyglądał..

- Jestem hybrydą – odpowiedział Streeker, jakby czytając w myślach Ryth'a – moja postać z początku była wojownikiem, ale nie pasowało mi zupełne odrzucenie magii, więc używając kilku tricków stworzyłem cały set zaklęć, którego mogę używać tylko ja.

- Czyli… czy chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że jakimś sposobem zdobyłeś uprawnienia admina?

- Tylko częściowo. Nie mogę zarządzać stanem serwera, nie mogę banować i Kick'ować graczy, ale za to mam wystarczające uprawnienia, by przestawiać zmienne użytkowników, oraz do menu poleceń związanych z zaawansowanym zarządzaniem postacią.

- Dobra, oszczędź takich szczegółów. Dlaczego mi pomogłeś tam, w jaskini?

- Ponieważ zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałbyś mi pomóc w pewnym projekcie – Streeker wywołał menu i zespawnował 2 hamburgery.

- Aha, a trochę jaśniej? – Ryth sięgnął po jednego.

- Mam zamiar stworzyć własne MMORPG na Nerve Gear'a.


End file.
